The other Prisoner
by Corrupt TE
Summary: Of the five 'volunteers' in the Dark Warrior Programme, only Jak survived.  This is a short look at the bond formed between him and another prisoner, ending in a simple promise.  Set during Jak's two years of torture.


**Ok, so this is my first Jak and Daxter Fanfic (like you really want to know that)**

**This idea just came to me after playing Jak II again and I just rolled with it.**

**I don't own anything of Jak and Daxter or Naughty Dog.**

* * *

He leaned against the cold metal wall of his cell. Four dark grey metal walls surrounded him; the metal floor was covered with dried blood and excrement, a metal ceiling above with a single yellow light illuminating his own personal hell. A single thick metal shelf extended out from the wall opposite the metal door with a single barred window looking out at the cold and dark prison block. This had been his home for Mar knew how long. His days melded into one long agonising round of torture, violent and feverish dreams and listening to the screams of the other 'volunteers' for Baron Praxis and his sick experiments to create an ultimate soldier for his war against the metal head monsters.

He used to be a tall, broad shouldered and muscular elf with a promising future in the Krimzon Guard. That was, until he angered Erol. That jumped up worm had taken offence at his skills on a Zoomer and had 'suggested' he'd be a good candidate for Operation: Dark Warrior.

Now his muscles were the only real bulk on his body. He kept in shape as best he could within the confines of his tiny metal cell, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he was disposed of.

The screams the latest torture finally died down and he heard the tinny, computerised voice indicate that the process was complete.

After a few moments and angered cries from the Baron, he heard a door slide open and a thump of something heavy being thrown to the floor. He listened to the fading footsteps before turning his attention to the ragged gasps coming from the cell next to his.

"Breath deeply kid, it's over for now." He said. He heard a few deep intakes before the breathing returned to a resemblance of normality.

"Why are they doing this?" Came the shaky voice. He chuckled his fake amusement.

"You ask me that every time. To be honest I don't know." He heard shuffling and a thud, feeling the wall behind him shake slightly, telling him that his fellow prisoner was leaning on the same wall. They both sat in silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" His voice was slightly stronger now.

"Ask away kid, got nothing else to do."

"Why don't you ever tell me your name?"

"Same reason I asked not to know yours Jak."

Silence returned once more. He sighed heavily.

"I'm under no illusion Jak. Everyone put into this programme has died. Hell I don't think I'll last much longer. I- I feel it inside me, burning, like molten lead coursing through my veins. A darkness clawing, trying to get out. And it's worse every time.

It's an impossible long shot, but if either of us survives this I don't want to know who died instead of me.

That's why you don't know my name. 'Cause that way, I'll just be the stranger in the other cell. You won't have to remember me"

The thump of footsteps began to get louder.

"Oh shit." Jak moaned.

"Don't worry kid; they're done with you tonight." He stood upright and waited for his cell door to open. "Just do me a favour."

Jak turned his head to lay his ear against the metal wall, listening intently to the nameless voice that had been his only friend during his torture.

"If you get out, make them pay."

* * *

His cell door opened and in marched two red clad Krimzon Guard.

"Evenin' boys." He said with a smirk.

The burly armoured elves grabbed him by his arms and dragged him roughly out of the cell and towards the table. Two men stood near the centre of the cold dark room, a short man with burning red hair and a large, strongly built middle-aged man with a brown beard flecked with white and standing with his arms folded across his chest.

He wore a long dark blue tunic with light brown cuffs and trim, a pair of khaki brown trousers and blue boots with steel toecaps and shin guards. A pair of steel pauldron's protected his shoulders and a single steel vambrace was on his right forearm. A red sash was tied around his chest, overlapped by a brown leather belt with a steel plate displaying the black and red symbol of the Krimzon Guard. A small cape of red was draped over his shoulders; his neck was hidden under a blue steel gorget. His face was stern and his eye harsh as he glared at the prisoner. Half his face had been replaced by mechanics after he had sustained injuries during an assault against the metal heads.

"Baron Praxis, so nice to see you again." He said with a sneer which earned him a fist to the face from the men standing next to the Baron.

"You will speak when spoken too." He spat out a stream of blood to the floor and grinned a bloody grin at the thin man dressed in blue and yellow Krimzon Guard Commander armour. The man raised his fist to strike again but was held back by Baron Praxis.

"Enough Erol. Let's get this over with." With a wave of his hand, Erol ordered the two Krimzon Guards, who dragged the prisoner over to the eco-injection table and strapped him down. The Krimzon Guards left the room as a large bulbous machine with three large robotic arms and three thin points at the bottom slowly descended towards him. The Dark Eco Injector.

His breathing sped up and his heart began beating faster and faster in knowledge of what was to come. Dark Eco sparked from the thin needle that lowered every closer. He grimaced and glared at the machine in useless defiance before the process began.

The pain that surged through his body was immense as the dark energy engulfed him. He refused to scream for as long as possible, but against such an onslaught none could hold out for long. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as cries reverberated through the entire prison complex. They went unheard by all, except for the young man curled up against the cold metal wall with salty tears burning tracks down his face.

* * *

"Dark Eco injection cycle, complete. Subject, deceased." He slumped back into the chair. His eyes were glazed and a sliver of blood ran from his mouth.

"Damn it!" Roared Baron Praxis as he stormed out of the room. Erol looked down at the still form lying on the table before following the Baron.

Jak stood up slowly and walked to the door of his cell. Gripping the bars in his hands he looked out and the infernal machine of pain and agony. He had heard the report, but couldn't believe that the only one who had treated him as person was gone.

"Come on, get up!" He shouted despite knowing the truth. "You can't do this! You can't leave me alone!"

No answer came. Tears began to roll thick and fast as the young man laid his head against the bars and sobbed.

At the sound of more boots, his head shot up and he glared across at the two Krimzon Guards who started to release the binds that held the body to the chair.

"Leave him alone you bastards!" He shouted, tugging at the bars with all his might. He cried out in anguish as they just ignored him and proceeded to drag the limp form of his only friend in this horrid place away. He continued to pull at the bars and shoat at the top of his voice until exhaustion and despair sent him sliding slowly down the door and onto the floor.

Though the Baron and Erol kept returning to torture him, Jak never forgot the promise he made to his unnamed friend. One day he would make them pay. One day he would kill Praxis.

* * *

**All done.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Corrupt TE, out!**


End file.
